SULFUR Division, NCIS Agent David
by PaBurke
Summary: Part 2 of the FBI, SULFUR Division


NCIS Agent David, Mossad Assassin

Part 2 of the FBI, SULFUR Division

By PaBurke

Spoilers: As AU as this thing is, it still has slight spoilers for NCIS Season Four and SPN 'In My Time of Dying' and Season One

Summary: There's a sub-division of the FBI called the SULFUR Unit. They hire some familiar faces and hunt down the supernatural within the greyer boundaries of the law all over the United States. This allows them to interact with some of my other favorite TV procedural dramas.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I'm playing in both universes.

Rating: PG-13

*

"McGee?"

Ziva stood over the tech agent's desk. Timothy McGee smiled in welcome. "Can I help?" The Israeli had been unsettled for hours, since she had received a phone call from a friend back home.

"If I… if you were writing a story about a truly… wacked crime scene, who would you have investigate? What portion of government." Though her face didn't reveal her emotions, the deterioration of her English was a dead give-away.

McGee leaned back, suspicion written on his face. "How wacked are we talking?"

"Blood pouring from ceiling with no possible body about… above the apartment. The corpse had no obvious COD and no drop of blood was missing from him." She answered much too quickly, she knew, but a young boy from her village was now dead.

McGee thoughtfully considered the evidence. "It sounds like a SULFUR case to me."

"Sulfur? As in the element?"

He shook his head. "As in the FBI division. Abby would know more. She helps beta the computer tech's security system." At Ziva's confused look, he elaborated. "We attempt to bypass his computer firewalls and internet security so that he knows the weaknesses it has before a true hacker can get into his system. We got through once and found some truly strange stuff. I'm not entirely sure that it wasn't a fake system that we hacked into. I actually know the computer tech in question and Ash has got some truly strange stories. The FBI sent him back to MIT to finish up his degree while I was there –he got thrown out the first time due to fighting and drugs. The FBI also had someone there to make sure it didn't get too high or drunk to complete the assignments."

Ziva was already rushing off to the elevator to talk to Abby. "Can I use you… your name to… when I speak with Ash? So he hears me?"

"Yes, sure."

And she was gone.

***

Ziva was gone for five days and McGee didn't even know she had returned when he saw the huge flower display on his desk. A search for a card revealed only an empty envelope. "Tony…" McGee groaned.

"Yes, Probie?" Tony popped beside him with a grin.

McGee held out his hand.

"What?" Tony wasn't even trying to look innocent.

"Give me the card to the flowers on my desk, now."

Tony pulled the card out of his pocket and held it out of McGee's reach. "It says 'thank you for being my friend, Ziva.' Now why would she send you something like that?"

"Maybe because I answered a question she had without prying into her business," McGee charged.

"McGoo, you hurt me," Tony grinned but let the younger agent pull the card out of his hand. "Ziva doesn't know how to say thank you, though. Abby is appreciating the black roses but she should know to send you a stripper."

"It's the thought that counts."

"A stripper?" Ziva appeared by their sides. "Is that an appropriate thank you?"

"No," McGee said as Tony said "Yes."

McGee stepped forward with a glare at the senior agent. "You don't need to get me anything. I'm happy to help in any way. That's what friends do."

Ziva watched him carefully to indications of honesty; it was easy to spot. "I will find something else for you, but I think…." She nodded decisively, "I will send Dean a stripper. He will like that." She returned to her desk to do just that.

Tony and McGee stood there and stared for a moment. "I gotta get on her good side," Tony mumbled.

McGee wondered what Ziva, with no inhibitions, would end up getting for him as a thank you gift. He also wondered what she had given to Ash. Either way, he put what little he knew or had surmised about SULFUR division out of his mind. That was someone else's job and he had his own to do.

Though it would make for a good book plot, too bad he didn't write SciFi.

*


End file.
